


Rock, Paper, Sammy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @thewordsmithofhell Hey, I think your writing is amazing, can you do fic where Dean and the reader have to play a couple for a case, but Sam gets jealous only he doesn’t know the reader likes him. Bonus Dean and Sam play rock paper scissors and Sam loses. Thanks





	Rock, Paper, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @thewordsmithofhell Hey, I think your writing is amazing, can you do fic where Dean and the reader have to play a couple for a case, but Sam gets jealous only he doesn’t know the reader likes him. Bonus Dean and Sam play rock paper scissors and Sam loses. Thanks

* * *

Sitting at the diner, you sipped your juice as Sam filled you in on the case you were in town for. “So, it looks like it’s going after newlyweds.” He said, glancing at you. Your cheeks turned a light pink at the thought of possibly having to play house with Sam. You really liked him, but figured you were just a good friend to him. “Figured Y/N and one of us can pose as a newly married couple looking to buy a house. Scope around, act like we’re looking into the schools, all that stuff.”

You nodded. “Alright, so. Which one is my groom?” You asked calmly, looking between the two. Your heart yelled for Sam, wanting to hold his hand, even to play pretend.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. “Rock paper scissors?” Dean suggested with a small shrug. That’s how they decided everything else. Not that it ever ended in him winning.

“Sure.” Sam agreed, not minding. He always won. They put their hands out and did it like they always did. Sam picked rock, and Dean picked paper. He blinked, shocked that he lost. “Well, uh, looks like you just married…. _Dean_.” He looked over to you.

Licking your lips, you sighed. “Guess I did.” You chuckled lightly, surprised that Sam lost. He never lost! Ever. “So, I think some jewelry shopping is in order.” You smirked, teasing Dean.

He chuckled. “I guess so. Hope you don’t mind the knock off stuff, sweetheart.” Dean winked.

You played hurt. “Am I not good enough for the real deal?”

“Sweetheart, my wallet ain’t deep enough for _that_.” He pointed out. Sam’s jaw clenched slightly. “Alright, Sammy, once we’re done here, how about your do a little walk around, get a feel for the town. I’ll let my new wife pick out a ring set, and get started on this.”

* * *

Sam watched you and Dean slide into the Impala and sighed. That should be him playing your husband, and the one time Dean wins rock paper scissors, it’s when Sam actually wants to win. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction.

* * *

That night, back at the motel, a second room was rented. After all, you and Dean were ‘newly weds’. You’d picked out a simple silver set. A plain band, and one single gem on the other. Dean’s was plain silver to match yours. Nothing flashy, or over the top.

While the two of you were in the Impala, you’d worked on your story, and were currently going over the ‘facts’ so you didn’t screw anything up. Sam was leaning against the headboard on his bed, forced to listen to this for the time being. You and Dean would go in the other room after. It wouldn’t be the first time that you’d shared a bed with one of the brothers, so you had no issue with it. Sam worried, however. It wasn’t that he’d ever seen you and Dean look at each other like that, but it was Dean after all. Your laughter snapped him out of his thoughts.

You shoved Dean playfully. “No, you dork!” You laughed. “It was high school chem class! Not _math_ class.”

“We can just say high school, you know.” Dean pointed out. He was sitting on the bed, facing you, more towards the edge. You were laying on your back, head propped up slightly by pillows.

“I’m a _girl_. Girls are supposed to remember all the little details.” You shrugged. “Where we met, our first date, where you proposed, all that jazz.”

Dean sighed and flopped to the side. “God marriage is hard.” He said dramatically. “Having kids will suck.” He winked at you.

Gasping, you shoved him off the bed and ran off to hide next to Sam. Your hand was on his bicep and he glanced down, seeing the wedding bands. “Marital troubles already?” He teased, trying to cover up his own jealousy.

“Talking about _kids_ already!” You playfully scoffed.

Dean got up and raised an eyebrow. “Can we at least practice making them?” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Your cheeks turned a bright red, burying your face behind Sam’s arm. Dean knew how Sam felt about you, and was doing this on purpose. “Alright, sweetheart. We have a house viewing bright and early. Let’s get some shut eye.”

You peaked around Sam. “I’m scared for my pants now.” You fought so hard not to laugh. Your eyes widened as Dean came around the side of the bed.

“Sorry, Sammy. The wife’s being difficult.” He smirked, lifting her over his shoulder. “Night.” Dean nodded, turning.

“Night, Sammy!” You laughed, shaking your head.

Sam nodded and as soon as the door shut, his head was back against the headboard. You’d always been like that with Dean- goofy, almost never serious, and playful. Why the hell was it bothering him now?

* * *

The following morning, you were dressed in a pair of jeans, and a comfortable (yet somewhat dressy) top. Your fingers were laced with Dean’s as you moved freely among the streets of the new housing complex. There were other young couples there, eager to start their lives. Sam was moving around, as well. Every now and then, he’d see you with Dean, smiling up at him like you were head over heels for him.

Too bad he didn’t know you were imagining him. As the day wore on, you felt like Sammy was pulling further and further away. You figured he just wanted the case over with, and hoped that a good night’s rest would do him wonders.

“Oh, honey! Can we look at that one?” Sam heard you ask Dean. “I _love_ the bay window in the living room, wouldn’t a Christmas tree look perfect in there?” You smiled up at him.

Dean kissed your forehead. “So would our kids unwrapping their presents.” He grinned. “Maybe a puppy.”

You laughed and patted his chest. “Are _you_ going to take care of a puppy while I’m taking care of a kid?”

“How about a fish?” He laughed as you put your head on your chest, shaking your head.  
  
Sam clenched his fist and stalked off, heading back to the motel. He couldn’t hear the two of you ‘plan’ your life anymore. A life you deserved! A life he wanted with you more than anything else.

* * *

You walked into the motel room later that night a bit worse for the wear. Bloody, a bit banged up, and a bit annoyed at Sam. Seeing him on the bed, a bit drunk and you threw your purse at him. “What the _hell_?” He snapped.

“I should be asking you that, you stupid **_Moose_**!” You glared at him. “Does it look like I appreciate you lounging around and drinking? Or do you think you being with us would have been just a _bit_ helpful?!”

Dean slowly backed out, not even making it completely in the door. The door clicked silently, neither you nor Sam noticing.

Sam got up, standing in front of you. “Really? Because it looked like you were doing just fine with Dean.” He ground out. “What? Didn’t find the perfect house for you and your kids?!”

“ _What_?” You laughed, not knowing what the hell he was going on about. “We were doing the damn job, Sam.”

“You looked really cozy playing Mrs. Dean Winchester.” He told you, and you could see the hurt blazing in his eyes.

Grabbing his face, you pulled him into a kiss. “I like YOU! I was picturing you all day.” You told him. Sam didn’t say anything, just stared at you. Patting his chest, you nodded. You turned and walked towards the door. Grabbing the door handle, you paused, closing your eyes, your heart pounding in your chest.

Sam finally snapped out of it, quickly moving to you. He spun you so your back was against the door. His eyes looking into yours. “You mean it?” He asked hands planted firmly on both sides of your head.

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I do.” Watching the smile take over his face made your heart skip a beat, and you couldn’t wait to see where life took you.


End file.
